


Seducing Luz Noceda, One Block at a Time

by WakeUpToJustice



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpToJustice/pseuds/WakeUpToJustice
Summary: After yet another successful heist by Eda lands Luz with some shiny new computers, she decides to invite Gus, Willow, and Amity over for a Minecraft sleepover. Amity handles this perfectly well.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 279





	Seducing Luz Noceda, One Block at a Time

Luz was busy typing up some spicy Azura coffee shop AU fanfic when a portal materialized in the living room. Eda stepped in with a comically overlarge burlap sack. She had it slung over her shoulder, making her look like a bony, chaotic neutral Santa Claus. Luz barely looked up from her laptop.

“Oh, hi Eda. What did you steal this time?” She asked

“Only the finest assortment of human wares!” She dumped the contents of the sack on the living room table; it was absolutely full of consumer electronics. Luz counted 3 smart televisions, seven games consoles, four high-end laptops, and at least a dozen smart phones. It was a testament to Eda's magically-enhanced physical strength that she could carry all of it.

“Jesus Christ, Eda! There's at least ten thousand dollars worth of stuff here! Where did you get all of this?”

“Oh, I went to one of those big warehouse stores you humans have. It was night, so it was _super_ easy to grab everything. Silly humans, with their need to sleep, and vulnerability to sleep spells.”

Luz grabbed her hair, still a little shocked at the haul. “Did you get anything else?”

“Oh yeah, I got a whole bunch of these weird paper card things.” Eda emptied her pockets, revealing dozens of gift cards. Everything from Chipoltle to Barnes and Noble was represented in her haul, and Luz spotted four download codes for Minecraft in Eda's hands, even if they were written in Russian.

Luz raised an eyebrow. “Eda, what were you doing in Russia?”

“What's Russia?”

“... Never mind. Say, could I keep these laptops and a few of those gift cards? I'm starting to get some ideas.”

Eda perked up. “Profitable ideas?”

Luz made a wincing face. “Potentially?”

Eda gave her a dismaying look, then shrugged. “Eh, what the heck, it's not like I need to worry about breaking even.” Eda added the gift cards to the electronics pile. “Pick what you want, I'm gonna go take a nap. All that plundering exhausted me.”

Luz nodded as The Owl Lady walked off, picking out the laptops and Minecraft gift cards she'd need (and a new cell phone; hers was a bit old, where was the harm?). She then reached down to call her friends on the Magic Ball, but soon realized that Eda had destroyed it by dumping five hundred pounds of plastic and metal on top of it.

“Guess I'll have to tell them about this at school.” Luz said to no one in particular. She looked down at the three Minecraft cards she had in her hand. This was gonna be fun.

Luz sat down with Willow and Gus at what they had established to be their usual lunch table. She had that look on her face that screamed 'I have a really fun and exciting idea that I simply cannot wait to share with you guys even though (or possibly because) it involves crime in some form.' What left her mouth next was only surprising in its particulars.

“So Eda stole a bunch of computers from the human world last night,” Luz began.

“Oh, I've heard of computers.” Gus interjected. “They're those massive boxes with little wheels in them humans keep in big warehouses to do science stuff with, right?”

“Uh, not exactly.” Luz reached into her backpack and extracted her new, bulky laptop. “I _can_ do science stuff on this thing, but I can also manage social media, make video calls, and create buttloads of art and fanfiction.” 

Willow nodded. “Seems very versatile.”

“It is! But you wanna know the best feature?” Luz asked

“Obviously.” The two replied in unison.

Luz booted up the laptop and hovered over a strange cube logo that was green on one side and brown on the other two. When she clicked on it twice, a program opened up in the middle of the screen: Minecraft Java Edition. 

Gus' eyes sparkled with intrigue. “What is it?”

“It's a world. A world of cubes.”

“A world of cubes?” Willow asked. “What does that even mean?”

“Well, I could show you,” Luz began, “But I think you would have a more enriching experience if you experienced it for yourselves at my house this weekend.”

“Oooooh, she hit us with the cliffhanger invite!” Gus exclaimed.

“Well I guess I know what I'm doing this weekend.” Willow said with a giggle.

It was at this point that Amity, who _totally hadn't_ been listening in on the conversation from an adjacent table, got up and hobbled past the trio in the midst of their discussion.

“Oh, you guys are going to be hanging out this weekend?” She asked, barely containing her excitement.

Luz, not even batting an eye, replied “Yeah! You could probably come over, if...” Luz looked over awkwardly at her two friends as a means of asking for their approval.

Gus shrugged. “Couldn't hurt.”

Willow nodded. “Yeah, you helped us win a Grugby game against your evil jock-prep friend. I think we're good to hang out and explore cube worlds on the weekends.”

Amity gave the two of them a gracious smile. “Thanks guys. Feel free to text me the specific date; I'm looking forward to cube-based shenanigans.”

Luz gave her a wink that threatened to send Amity's blushing into overdrive. “Call it a date!”

Amity nodded and walked away quickly, trying and failing to not overthink Luz referring to this group meetup as a date.

Amity arrived at the Owl House about five minutes early, an impressive feat considering that she was still using crutches thanks to her Grugby injury. The house was as charmingly built as ever, minus Hooty's contemptuous glares.

“Hey, Amity,” the house demon said in his high-pitched voice, “gonna try to kill me again?”

Amity put a finger on her chin in mock contemplation. “While the idea is certainly enticing, I fear it would get in the way of my date with Luz, so I'm gonna have to pass.”

Hooty smiled mockingly. “ _Oooooooh, a daaaaaaaate._ Does Luz know this is a date, hoot hoot? Would she mind if I screamed that you think this is a date at the top of my hypothetical lungs? Would she-”

Quickly realizing her mistake, Amity drew the glyph for a spell of silence she'd read about last week and cast it with as much force as she could muster. It hit Hooty square in the face, rendering him totally incapable of making noise for what Amity hoped would be a very long time. Just as the owl demon realized what had happened, Luz threw the door open with a distinct lack of a creak.

“Oh, hey Amity! What's up with... Hooty?”

Amity looked behind her to see Hooty, silently and wildly attempting to explain what had happened. “Oh,” she began, “Hooty was being annoying, so I silenced him with magic.”

Luz grinned. “Wow, you've been here for one minute and you've already drastically improved my living situation! I knew inviting you was a great idea.”

Amity blushed crimson as Luz pulled her inside the house. The living room looked like how she remembered it, with exception to the assortment of human contraptions piled on the table. Black cables fed from the four laptops to a glowing yellow portal on the other end of the living room. King was sitting on the sofa with one of the computers in his lap, struggling to balance it with his tiny legs.

“King insisted on joining us when I told him you can build portals to Hell in this game.” Luz explained.

“I gotta see how they represent my hometown! Plus, Luz said I can construct vast monuments to my own excellence, or force you into constructing them for me!”

Luz leaned in to whisper to Amity. “I actually gave him my old computer that's way worse than the ones we're using. The plus side is that it's small enough to not physically crush him.”

Amity stifled a giggle as she picked a bulky laptop off the top of the pile. She sat down on the couch in between Luz and King, opening the laptop up and realizing that she didn't know how to turn it on. Fortunately, Luz' tech expertise was there to save the day.

“Okay, you see that button in the corner of the keyboard with the little glyph on it? Press that to turn it on.” Amity followed her instructions, only to be met with a screen demanding she enter her password. “Yours is hecatefan420. I tried to personalize it when setting up your account.” Luz said with a wink.

Amity smiled warmly as she logged in. “What do I do now?”

Luz, realizing Amity didn't have a mouse, got one from the table and leaned over Amity's lap to plug it in, giving Amity a nice long look at Luz' undercut.

_What brand of conditioner does she use to keep it so smooth? And what's that fruity shampoo that she's using? Would she mind if I ran my fingers through it? What if I-_

“- double click on the block icon here to access the game.”

“Oh!” Luz' voice had snapped Amity back to reality. She followed her instructions to the letter, arriving on Minecraft's start menu as a knock rang out from across the living room. Luz got up to get it, leaving Amity alone with King, who had been suspiciously quiet for the past couple of minutes.

“You've got the hots for Luz, haven't you?” The demon said suddenly.

It was telling that Amity didn't even try to deny it. “How did you know?”

“Listen, if there's one skill more important to conquering the universe than military strategy, it's courtly politics, and that means romance.” King noted the nervous look on her face. “Don't worry, I won't tell anyone... if you become my slave for-”

Amity started drawing a spell circle with menacing intent.  
“Okay nevermind!”

Luz got Gus and Willow their laptops and repeated the set-up process with them, presumably with less fawning. Once all three of them were on the start menu, Luz directed them to the multiplayer tab.

“You'll want to add a new server. Title is 'The Boiling Isles', IP address is 'TH3.0WL.H0U53.' Once that's set up, click on the server and click play!”

Upon following Luz's instructions, the four players had their laptop screens change from simplistic dirt-themed menus into an image of a world: the promised world of cubes.

“ _Woah._ ” Gus said, clearly impressed by the pixelated forest he found himself in. “How do I move?”

“Use the mouse to look around and the WASD keys to move.”

The quartet of new players took a minute to get their bearings on the movement controls. King laughed triumphantly when he saw the other players' avatars. “At last, I'm as tall as everyone else!”

“Okay, so it's a pretty neat cube world,” Willow conceded, “but what can we do in it?”

“I'm glad you asked,” said Luz, who felt like a one-woman Minecraft tutorial and was loving every minute of it. “Try walking up a tree and holding down the right mouse button for a few seconds.”

Willow followed her instructions, making a little “oop” sound as a block of wood broke off from a tree and landed in her inventory.

Luz smiled. “Now what if I told you that, with the right tools, you could break and re-arrange every cube in this cube world into whatever twisted shapes your heart desired?”

There were a few seconds of stunned silence as Luz's four companions realized the full extent of what Luz had just told them.

Amity spoke up. “I'd say that you'd have something spectacular on your hands.”

Luz chuckled. “You don't know the half of it.”

King pointed his finger heavenward. “Alright, I'm building a skull fortress.”

“I think we should try to build Hexide!” Gus exclaimed.

“How many blocks even _are_ there?” Willow wondered.

“Okay, guys, I like your enthusiasm.” Luz giggled, “but we are all slowly dying right now. In game I mean, although I guess that also goes for real life. Point being, I got a lot of mechanics to teach you, because you gotta walk before you can build Hexide. Sound good?”

And it did.

After about an hour of mostly dying in stupid ways (Amity's personal favorite being when King had fell off a desert cliff after knocking the sand off of it), the newly formed Minecraft coven felt like they'd gotten to basic grips with the game's various systems. They had a sizable wooden house built, complete with agriculture and a Nether portal, and were steadily collecting enough sheep to have wool available in all the dye colors. At some point, Luz had called break time, both to let everyone have the apple blood and crackers Eda had reluctantly prepared for them, and to plot out their building project.

“Okay, so I'm liking the Bonesborough idea.” Luz said. “But it's pretty big scale, and we're only in survival mode.”

“Correct,” Gus replied, “but, there's five of us. I think we can get it done with that much of a labor force.”

“Yeah, but we'd have to get so much landscaping done to make it look even remotely like Bonesborough.” Willow countered. “And that just seems so tedious.”

“Plus,” King continued, “Bonesborough doesn't have any golden monuments to the King of Demons, AKA me, and I consider that a fatal flaw in a game where golden monuments of the King of Demons, AKA me, can be created.”

“King, that's not a valid metric to determine whether or not a build is worth it.” Luz said with a tired expression.

“Well it is to me!”

Amity piped up. “How about this: instead of building something from real life, we create our own town?”

All eyes were on her now. She continued with poise. “We could just pick out a reasonable space, and get to building whatever we want. We could recreate parts of Bonesborough, build monuments to ourselves, create wool tapestries of our favorite characters, or whatever else springs to mind. Maybe we could even have little contests to see whose buildings are the best. Sound good?”

“I like this idea!” King exclaimed. “It will let me prove my dominance over you all. My cube empire will dwarf your pitiable creations!”

Gus began speaking as he scratched King's neck to neutralize his rambling. “I have always wanted to see what my house would look like with giant demon statues everywhere around it.”

“And I've always wanted to surround giant demon statues with a big ol' forest!” Willow said.

“Welp, seems like we've come to a consensus. Great job thinking that up on the fly, Amity.” Luz winked and finger-gunned at her, inducing that trademark radioactive Amity Blight blush.

The group quickly split up into sub-groups, with Gus and Willow going off into the forest to construct an arboreal temple out of white marble and plant parts, while King went into the nether to presumably build as opulent a statue to himself as he could muster. That left Luz and Amity, who mutually decided that the best project for the two of them to work on would be pixel art. Specifically, a massive visual rendition of Azura and Hecate's dance at the Celestial Ball, overlooking the rest of their creation. The two of them picked out a sizable enough mountain to serve as scaffolding within eye shot of their base, and got to work laying out the foundation.

“This is gonna take a while, probably multiple sittings.” Luz remarked

“I know, but I like that. It lets me spend even more time with you.”

That was when it was Luz's turn to blush.

It had been, by Amity's rough estimation, 14 hours since she and her friends first began toying with this geometric simulation. King had quit in frustration when he couldn't build a 3D model of his face in a way that didn't look like total garbage. Gus and Willow had later decided to go to bed on the couch, after making decent progress on their gardens. That, again, left Luz and Amity, who had been tirelessly building their project. Luz had finally succumbed to exhaustion and passed out a few hours ago. Amity failed to join her. At some point, the rhythmic motion of climbing down the mural to get more materials, then climbing back up it to place a row of blocks had entranced her; she'd entered a fugue state, a dreamlike nirvana of block-based construction. Minecraft was a helluva drug.

It was as Amity was putting the finishing touches on this monstrous project that Luz began stirring next to her. It was only when she stretched her arms and bopped Amity on the head that the blue-haired girl snapped out of it. Once she did, she realized two things; she was tired, but surprisingly not ultra-tired, and she was almost certainly about to be embarrassed.

Luz rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then looked over at Amity. “Sorry about that... Wait, you're awake?”

Amity lacked the mental capacity to reply. “Uuuuh.”

“Did you stay up all night?”

“Uuuuuuuuh.”

Luz opened her laptop, which had kept the game open while it was in sleep mode. She had to walk a good distance back to get a good look at the finished piece, but when she did, her jaw dropped. The image of the two dancers was rendered in immaculate detail, with intricate shading used to highlight the folds of Azura and Hecate's brilliant white dresses as they danced against the deep blues and purples of the background. Except, it wasn't Azura and Hecate that were dancing there. Even with the pixelated abstraction, Luz could tell that it was her face on Azura's body, and Amity's face on Hecate's. She could also tell that they were about to kiss.

Amity had gone nuclear with blushing at this point. The jig was up; her cards were on the table. Luz was totally gonna think she was some huge weirdo nerd for building a fanart mural of the two of them dancing romantically in this video game, and their friendship was gonna be over for good.

At least, that's what she thought would happen. Fortunately, Amity Blight had failed to remember who, exactly, her crush was.

Luz looked into the blue-haired girl's eyes. “Amity, it's... it's beautiful.”

The two of them stared at one another with that wonderfully romantic mix of adoration and nervousness. Then they kissed. It was a culmination of weeks of pining; Luz could feel Amity's full force behind it as she dropped all pretenses for a precious few seconds and allowed herself to love. It was warm, passionate, and unquestionably beautiful. It was one of the finest moments of both their lives. Then Amity broke it off.

The two of them stared at one another for an indescribably awkward second. Amity's face was a brilliant shade of pink, and Luz could feel a decent amount of heat on her cheeks herself. She barely had time to react before Amity got up and tried to bolt for the door. Unfortunately, her gay panic had completely erased the memory of her injury from her mind; she immediately fell to the floor.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Luz asked.

Amity rubbed her left knee, which had a nasty scrape on it. “As okay as I can be. My punishment for trying to away from my problems, I guess?”

Luz took a deep breath, clearly annoyed. “Problems? How is us engaging in mutual kissing a problem? Like, what the hell, Amity? Are you really that nervous about me?”

Amity looked her in the eye. “Yes! Yes, I am nervous! You've treated me better than anyone I've ever met, and now I've gone and made it all complicated with teenage romance!”

“Then let me un-complicate it; Amity Blight, you are a talented, warm, and beautiful person, in addition to being pretty great at kissing, and I am totally down to engage in teenage romance with you. Better?” 

Amity looked down at the ground. “It's not just that, Luz. It's...”

“Lemme guess,” Luz interjected, “your parents?”

Amity sighed. “You're a human, for one, and I doubt you come from the royal family of the human world.”

“That's not a thing. Also no.”

“Of course. My parents want to hook me up with some other rich kid; they'd never abide by you. On top of that, you're gonna have to go back to where you came from eventually. It's where your family is, it's what you know. I want to have a relationship with you, Luz, but it just feels too temporary, too fleeting. Like it's all gonna end very suddenly.”

Luz took her hand. “Amity, I know that fear far better than you do; every day I dread what's gonna happen when my mother finds out about this place, whether or not I'll get to see my friends or keep learning magic. But for God's sake Amity, everything is temporary! Knowing that a positive experience is going to end is a stupid reason to not have it, and an incredibly stupid reason to make your new girlfriend chase you through a forest for ten minutes and risk re-injuring your leg.”

Amity chuckled. “Yeah, that was pretty silly of me.”

Luz helped her to her feet. “Amity, promise me you won't run away, okay?”

Amity looked her in the eye again. “I promise. I'm sorry.”

Luz smiled. “Thank you.” Luz took Amity's hand, and held it firm. “We'll make this work, okay?”

Yet again, Amity blushed. “Yeah, I think we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In an unusual move for me, I've got ideas for a sequel to this fic, so stay tuned for that. Big shoutouts to my s/o Nova for getting me into this show in the first place <3.


End file.
